Contest - 6 : Halloween - Entre Vampire et Loup
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Une soirée d'Halloween entre Vampire ou entre Loup ou les deux... L'occasion de s'amuser ou de se faire peur ou les deux... Racontez-nous la soirée d'Halloween de nos personnage préférés...
1. Sujet

**Titre**

 _ **Halloween - Entre Vampires et Loups.**_

 _ **\- LTC -**_

C'est le soir d'Halloween…

Le soir où les grands et petits enfants peuvent s'amuser à se faire peur, le soir où les vampires et les loups sont de sortie, le soir où l'on fait des rencontres étranges voir effrayantes, éphémères ou non…

C'est l'occasion d'organiser la soirée/sortie du siècle, d'inviter la moitié de la ville ou rester en petit comité, mais c'est surtout LA soirée où tout est permis… que l'on soit un vrai vampire/loup ou un humain déguisé en vampire/loup, des vampires déguisés en loups ou des loups déguisés en vampires... c'est LE moment de sortir de l'ombre et "s'amuser".

Comment nos personnages préférés vont fêter Halloween cette année ? A vous de nous le raconter.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME** , par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non.** (si vos personnages veulent "fêter" l'événement, libre à eux).

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest :**_

 **-1ere contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum **3 500 mots** (hors titre et en-tête).

 **-2eme Contrainte** : Les mots imposés

Pour changer un peu… on a pas choisi des mots "au hasard"... on a été piocher dans la table des matière d'Hésitation pour y prendre les titres des chapitres (et de l'épilogue).

Comme nous sommes (un peu) gentilles, nous ne vous en demandons que 18 sur les 25 suivants :

 **Ultimatum**

 **Liberté**

 **Motivation**

 **Nature**

 **Imprégnation**

 **Neutralité**

 **Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien**

 **Mauvais caractère**

 **Cible**

 **Indices**

 **Légendes**

 **Le temps**

 **Nouveau-né**

 **Déclaration**

 **Pari**

 **Fin d'une époque**

 **Alliance**

 **Instructions**

 **égoïste**

 **Compromis**

 **Traces**

 **Le feu et la glace**

 **Monstre**

 **Imprévu**

 **Reflet**

 **Morale**

 **Besoins**

 **Décision**

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation.**

 **3eme contrainte :** Présence des vampires et/ou des loups obligatoire, que ce soit des "vrais" ou de simples déguisements.

 **4eme contrainte** : la durée

Votre OS peut "durer" quelques jours (avant ou après), tant que la fête/soirée d'Halloween reste l'élément principal de votre OS.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement. (la mise en page pourra éventuellement être modifiée pour ne pas démasquer l'auteure)

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

 _ **/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

 **Présentation** : Halloween - Entre Vampire et Loups **(Le Twilight Contest)**

 **Titre** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

" **Couple"** **:**

 **Le Rating** **:** le rating de votre OS (Nous publierons sous rating M)

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (** _ **chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_ **), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours** " _ **Halloween - entre vampire et loups"**_

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Ouverture des envois des participations :** Mercredi 16 Septembre

 **Fermeture des envois des participations :** Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 - 19h00

 **Ouverture des votes :** Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 - 19h00 (en fonction de l'heure d'arrivée du dernier OS)

 **Fermeture des votes :** Dimanche 15 Novembre 2015 - 18h59

 **Résultats :** Dimanche 15 Novembre 2015 - 19h00

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

\- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

\- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

\- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

 _ **\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

 **Lisa, Déb** **orah**


	2. Liste des participations

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

 _En voici la liste :_

 **OS-1 :** Halloween

\- LTC-

 **OS-2 :** Libérée, délivrée

\- LTC -

 **OS-3 :** Halloween à Volterra

\- LTC -

 _Nous compléterons la liste des OS au fur et à mesure de leur publication. Nous rajouterons les pseudos des auteur(e)s à l'annonce des résultats._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture..._

 _Le staff : Le Twilight Contest_

 _ **Lisa, Debby**_


	3. OS1 - Halloween

Présentation : **Halloween - Entre Vampire et Loups** (Le Twilight Contest)  
Titre : Halloween  
"Couple" : Edward et Bella  
Le Rating : T  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Halloween - entre vampire et loups"**

* * *

POV Bella

Munie de mon plateau repas je cherchais durant une micro seconde la table où j'allais m'installer pour déjeuner. D'un pas assuré et rapide, rapide au sens humain du terme, j'allai m'asseoir à la table Cullen. J'y retrouvais Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et bien sûr l'homme qui représentait tout pour moi, l'homme de ma vie, mon mari, Edward.

\- Huit.

\- Pardon ?

Je me tournais vers mon époux, enfin, mon petit ami. Hey oui, nous étions tous de retour au lycée, mais à Seattle cette fois. Je ne voulais pas encore trop m'éloigner de Charlie, je n'étais pas prête à ça, il savait ce que j'étais, ce que ma nouvelle famille était... il n'y avait aucune problème, j'étais juste une fille qui aimait son père et qui voulait profiter de lui autant que possible.

Du coup nous avions immigré à Seattle, Edward ne trouvait pas ça assez loin pour tout recommencer, mais j'avais été soutenue par tous les autres, il avait dû alors se plier à nos choix. J'avais gagné. Nous avions débuté les cours il y a deux mois en commençant directement par la 2eme année, c'était assez étrange de jouer à l'étudiante, mais je m'amusais bien. Edward avait émit une seule condition, tout le monde devait savoir que je lui appartenais. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de jouer à une espèce de jeu de séduction. Non, nous étions ensemble un point c'est tout. Ça m'allait parfaitement.

Aux yeux des autres étudiants, notre histoire était la même que moi j'avais connue à l'époque. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant avait adopté Edward, Emmett et Alice. Ces deux derniers avaient rencontré Rosalie et Jasper Halle qui était venue vivre avec les Cullen en formant deux couples. Puis Edward m'avait rencontrée moi Isabella Swan. Et nous voilà donc tous les six autours d'une table de cantine avec nos plateaux tous remplis. Edward était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était fréquent depuis deux mois. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'être de retour au lycée. Il me regarda et pointa huit personnes du doigt. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

\- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensés.

\- Ces six garçons et ces deux filles ont pensé à toi lors de ton passage devant eux.

\- Et ?

\- Leurs pensées manquaient de vêtement.

Je ris et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Et est-ce qu'ils étaient loin de réalité ?

\- Bella... ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Tout comme toi. Arrête avec ton **mauvais caractère**. Tu boudes toute la journée comme Emmett quand je le bats au bras de fer !

Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise et me menaça de son index.

\- Premièrement ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois parce que tu étais dans ta période « **nouveau né** » et deuxièmement je n'ai jamais boudé ! Et Edward, c'est comment de voir sa femme nue dans la tête d'une autre fille ? Ça donne quoi ? Raconte moi !

En toute réponse Edward gronda en plissant les yeux. Emmett lui souriait, fier de lui. Heureusement que nous fûmes interrompus par ma petite merveille, mon petit bébé... de 6 ans... à l'allure d'une ado de 17 ! Nessie était devenue une magnifique jeune fille, elle me ressemblait beaucoup, il y avait aussi de la ressemblance avec son père mais c'était un peu moins flagrant. Dans notre histoire, Nessie était ma petite sœur.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Comme à chaque fois elle fit le tour de la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de tous le monde, s'attardant plus lorsqu'elle embrassa son père et moi même. Je lui souris et pris sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Où est Jacob ?

\- Il m'attend à une table avec nos amis. Je voulais juste savoir si...

\- Non.

Edward venait de l'interrompre. Il avait les bras croisée et le regard sombre. Il avait dût lire les intentions de sa petite fille dans son esprit. Nessie ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était habitué au don de son père et elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Elle avait un sacré caractère. En même temps vu notre famille, il valait mieux savoir se défendre. Pendant un moment Nessie se contenta de fixer son père, probablement en train de lui parler par pensées. De temps en temps Edward secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis ma fille finie par se tourner vers moi et en chuchotant pour que nous seul puissions l'entendre.

\- Maman s'il te plaît...

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Nessie.

\- Le lycée organise une soirée d'Halloween... et j'aimerais beaucoup y aller avec mes amis.

Edward nous interrompit une fois de plus.

\- Avec Jacob tu veux dire.

\- Aussi oui. Je ne vois pas le problème. Maman... j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller... en plus tu as vu le thème ? Vampire et Loup garou, zombi et surnaturel. Sérieux, c'est pas fait pour nous ça ? Je trouve ça marrant ! On sera au lycée... c'est rien de méchant.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il y a de méchant Nessie ? Certain vont boire ou se droguer, et ça peut mal tournée. J'ai eu mon lot de frayeur et de catastrophe avec ta mère, je m'arrête là. Merci.

\- Mais Jacob sera là papa.

\- Et bien raison de plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Tu me laisses en pleine **nature** me battre contre des pumas et les tuer mais une simple fête de lycée non ? Au pire des cas je sais me défendre papa. Tu n'es pas juste ! Maman ? Alice ? Rose ? Emmett ? Jasper? S'il vous plaît.

Edward lança un regard noir à toute la tabler mais Alice sourit et s'adressa à Nessie.

\- Tu iras ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Non pas toi, mais nous tous, nous y seront. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous irions sans toi. Surtout tes parents.

\- Oh merci Alice ! Merci maman !

Moi ? Je la regardais avec surprise et elle me fit un sourire éclatant. Ce qu'elle était belle ma fille.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui fera changer d'avis mon petit papa d'amour. D'ailleurs...

Elle alla se mettre dernière son père entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Même si Edward s'entêtait à se montrer en colère, je le vis tout de même sourire en coin.

\- Merci d'avance papa. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Tu n'iras pas Nessie.

\- Alice l'a vu.

\- Elle peut se tromper.

\- Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne **décision**.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- T'es le meilleur papa ! A ce soir !

Sur ce elle nous laissa en se dirigeant avec grâce jusqu'à la table de ses amis d'où Jacob nos fit un signe de la main pour nous saluer. Lui et ma fille n'était encore... qu'ami. Ils étaient inséparables, Jacob protégeait Nessie, veillait sur elle quand elle n'était pas avec nous, il était son meilleur ami, son confident... mais pour le moment pas de baiser ou plus encore. Je savais pourtant que très bientôt, ils seraient plus que de simple amis.. c'était la suite logique de l' **imprégnation** de Jacob sur Nessie.

\- Alice tu étais obligée de fourrer ton nez dans l'histoire ? Je ne veux pas que ma petite fille...

\- Edward, laisse tomber tu as perdu d'avance. Et tu peux me crier dessus tant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Arrête de jouer les méchants pour rien, t'es juste un papa qui se fait du soucis pour sa petite fille.

\- Je ne veux pas... Jasper arrête tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être calme.

Je soupirai, Alice avait eu une vision, Edward lisait dans les pensées de toute le monde et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Jasper nous apportait à tous une vague d'apaisement et de tranquillité totale. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rosalie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de regarder de nouveau son téléphone. Emmett lui donnait l'impression d'être au théâtre, il observait tout ça avec passion et amusement. Pour ma part, je me levai et allai jeter mon plateau repas. J'étais à peine sortie de la cantine qu'Edward me saisit le bras pour m'arrêter.

\- Chérie...

\- Quoi ? Tu es désolé ?

\- Non... enfin un peu mais... tout le monde pense... sur nous, toi, Nessie... elle...

\- Grandit ? Arrête d'être en colère tout le temps. Si c'est les pensées que t'embête dis le moi, je peux les bloquer.

\- Je suis habitué.

\- Alors arrête d'être désagréable dès qu'on passe les portes du lycée.

\- Je me fais du soucis.

\- Je sais. Mais arrête de t'en faire. On est six à la surveiller, sept en comptant Jacob.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Tu le sais bien.

\- Mais toi tu sais qu'il veille sur elle et qu'il ne lui laisserais jamais rien arriver.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? On parle de tout ça tranquillement.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es d'accord pour sécher ?

\- Bah oui, tu me demandes.

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue.

\- Fut un temps, tu aurais montré une certaine **hésitation** à le faire.

\- Je ne me souviens pas bien...

\- Moi je m'en souviens. On y va ?

\- Oui.

Il m'embrassa et prit ma main pour m'entraîner dehors jusqu'à la voiture afin de rentrer chez nous. Un immense et luxueux appartement que nous avions acheté. Je m'étais habitué au luxe de la vie des Cullen, je n'y faisais plus attention, j'aimais ça même. En ouvrant la porte nous fûmes accueillis par le chien... oui, Nessie avait voulut un chien, Jacob le lui avait offert. Le chien avait fini par s'adapter à notre nature et nous, nous résistions facilement à l'envie de le manger, Emmett l'appelait mini bar.

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes là, on parle ? Pourquoi tu refuses que Nessie aille à cette fête ?

\- Elle est trop jeune.

\- Edward.

\- Je... non ! Elle est trop jeune pour ça, ces fêtes sont dangereuses...

\- C'est le lycée, pas la fac.

\- Les jeunes de cette époque sont de plus en plus précoce !

\- Edward, quand j'étais... humaine, tu voulais que je vive toutes les expériences humaines, tu m'as emmené au bal. Tu voulais que je vive, tu voulais me voir vieille.

\- Il me semble que nous avons trouver quelques compromis par la suite non ?

\- Nous parlons de notre fille, pas de nous. Laisse là y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle vive sa vie d'ado. Elle grandis vite pour nous Edward, ça ne fais que six ans mais... pour elle aussi ça va vite. Elle doit s'adapter, ne l'empêche pas de s'épanouir.

\- Elle pourra le faire plus tard, avec plus d'expérience.

\- Pour les humains ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu l'en empêches, elle te détestera et ira pleurer dans les bras de Jacob. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non...

\- Alors laisse là. Ne soit pas **égoïste** , moi aussi je voudrais la garder pour moi toute seule. Mais on ne peut pas. Elle restera toujours notre fille cependant. Elle nous aime.

Il prit alors l'une des photos posé sur le meuble à côté de lui. C'était nous trois, avant les premiers jours de Nessie, mes premiers pas de vampire, avant les Volturi. Je me levai et allai l'enlacer par la taille. Il posa alors la photo et se retourna pour m'embrasser. J'avais gagné.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'elle ira ?

\- Oui. Et nous aussi. On garde tous un œil sur elle.

\- J'imaginais bien ça oui.

Il sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous emmener dans notre chambre.

-LTC-

Nous y voilà, le soir de la fameuse fête d'halloween organisée par le lycée. Nessie était folle de joie et ça faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était enfermée avec ses tantes dans sa chambre.

\- Bella, j'ai l'air ridicule.

Je me détournai de mon **reflet** dans le miroir pour voir Edward qui avait enfiler un costume de comte vampirique. Nous étions assortis, je portais une robe dans le style victorien.

\- Je te trouve très beau, on dirait le Louis De Pointe Du Lac dans « Entretien avec un vampire »

\- Tant que c'est pas Lestat... Mais j'ai l'air ridicule quand même. Toi tu es fabuleuse.

\- Merci. Tu crois que je dois mettre des **trace** **s** de crocs dans mon cou ?

\- Des traces de crocs ?

\- Oui, comme si j'avais été mordus par un vampire.

\- C'est que des légendes...Tu as été mordu par un vampire... il n'y a pas de crocs.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Le thème aurait dût être les contes, tu aurais été parfait en grincheux !

Edward fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Désolé. Mais... tu sais ce que les légendes de vampire m'inspirent. Reste comme tu es, tu es vraiment magnifique. Ah...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ont besoin de toi.

Effectivement, la seconde d'après, Nessie m'appelait pour que je la rejoigne dans sa chambre. J'embrassai rapidement mon mari grognon avant d'aller voir ma fille.

\- Oh Nessie...

\- T'aime pas ?

Elle avait une petite robe bouffante marron en fausse fourrure, des bottes et des gants de la même couleur. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffé et un petit serre-tête avec de fausses oreille de loup. Edward aurait un cœur qui bat, il ferait une crise cardiaque.

\- Alice... ce n'est pas un peu trop... court ?

\- Non, elle est parfaite ! On ne voit rien, sa robe lui arrive au genoux ! Elle est de la même couleur que Jacob.

\- Oui, super ! Non sérieusement... Et toi tu es déguisée en quoi ?

\- En super sexy vampire zombi !

Elle portait un robe déchiré, elle avait l'air sale, du sang au coin de ses lèvres, son menton et son cou. Je souriais mais j'avais toujours un problème avec la tenue de ma fille.

\- Nessie, tu sais qu'il va détester...

\- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis grande maman. Et vous serez tous là. Papa devrait se détendre un peu !

Elle n'avait pas tord. Et puis Edward avait déjà dû voir la tenue de sa fille dans l'esprit d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Peut-être que ça expliquait sa mauvaise humeur. Je soupirai et abandonnai la partie.

\- Puisque tu es grande... à tes risques et péril Nessie. Ça va être l'heure. Allons-y.

N'étant pas bête, ma fille mit un grand manteau long afin de divulguer sa tenue. Je soupirai et retournai voir Edward. Il m'attendait avec ma veste.

\- Merci... Tu sais ?

\- J'ai vu oui. Je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

\- Et moi ? Tu feras attention à moi ?

\- Toujours Isabella. Allons-y, débarrassons nous de cette première partie de soirée.

\- Première partie ?

\- Parce que tu penses que je me contenterai d'une soirée de lycéen ?

\- Qu'as-tu prévus ?

\- Tu verras. Viens.

J'enfilai ma veste et pris le bras de mon mari, son regard tomba alors sur ma main gauche.

\- Tu as mis ton **alliance** ?

\- Oui. Ce soir, personne ne fera attention et j'aime la porter. Tu portes bien la tienne tous le temps.

\- Je ne peux me résoudre à l'enlever.

\- Je remets la mienne dès que je suis hors du lycée.

\- Et j'aime ça. MA femme.

Je souris et je découvris le costume d'Emmett et Jasper qui nous attendaient dans le salon de l'appartement. Emmett était déguisé en Michael Jackson loup garou dans son clip « Thriller » Rosalie était dans la même tenue que la fille dans le clip. Jasper lui était semblable à Alice, je conclu donc qu'il était en sexy vampire zombie lui aussi.

\- Emmett, tu es plus vrai que nature. Je trouve même que tu devrais garder le masque.

Edward rit et Emmett grogna mais je n'en tins pas compte. Nous sortîmes tous de l'appartement et Nessie, Edward et moi montions dans la voiture en direction du lycée.

\- Nessie...

\- Je sais papa. Je fais attention, je ne m'isole pas, je me contrôle. Je serais surveillée, tu vas passer ta soirée à lire dans la tête des autres et à faire un liste mentale de tous les garçons que tu devras effrayer pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de moi. Je sais papa... je sais.

\- J'allai dire que j'essaierais de ne pas trop être... surprotecteur. Soit prudente, ne fait pas de bêtise. C'est Alice et Jasper qui te ramèneront.

Pourquoi ? Ou serions nous, nous ? Nessie ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, elle devait être surprise par la soudaine **révélation** de son père.

\- Merci papa.

\- Montre moi que je peux te faire totalement confiance. Si tu y arrives, je ne dirais rien à propos de ta tenue.

Notre fille se mit à rire et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son père.

\- Tu es le meilleur papa. Je t'aime.

Edward répondit par un sourire et se gara devant le lycée. Jacob et les autres amis de notre fille l'attendait. Je sortis de la voiture et mon meilleur ami s'avança vers nous sans porter le moindre déguissement.

\- Wha Bella, tu n'as jamais été plus vampire que maintenant !

\- Merci beaucoup. Et toi tu es en...

\- Je suis en loup garou... ça se voit pas ?

Je ris et il me serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Edward.

\- Je pense qu'après tous ce temps, tu as trouvé ton style Edward.

\- Au moins j'ai fait l'effort de mettre un costume.

\- Si tu y tient, je peux me transformer.

\- Vraiment amusant. Contente toi de prendre soin de ma fille.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, c'est ma mission.

Edward ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de fixer Jacob avec dureté. Nessie elle arriva et serra Jacob dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas déguisé ?

\- J'ai rien trouvé, je suis nul pour ça. Mais toi, tu as l'air superbe !

Nessie embrassa alors Jacob sur la joue et Edward perdit patience et donna ses dernières **instructions** **.**

\- Bon, Jacob, j'ai la folie de te la confier. Nessie, s'il te plaît, reste prudente et quand tes oncles et tantes te disent qu'il est l'heure de partir, tu les suis.

\- Promis papa.

Jacob passa alors son bras autour de la taille de ma fille.

\- On y va petit cœur ?

\- Oui ! A demain papa et maman !

Et ils s'éloignèrent et Edward secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Petit cœur... n'importe quoi ! Bella, tu me rendrais un service ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'ai **besoin** de n'entendre aucune pensées.

\- Je croyais que tu gérais ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de gérer ce soir.

\- Je le ferais... Je le fais. Voilà tu es tranquille.

Grâce à mon bouclier, le plus génial des dons vampiriques, je protégeais Edward des pensées des autres. Il me sourit et prit ma main.

\- Merci mon amour... maintenant... allons rejoindre les **monstre** **s** de la soirée !

\- Je vous suis cher comte Cullen !

Il sourit et nous entrâmes dans le gymnase ou avait lieu la fête. La décoration était minimaliste, les costumes pratiquement tous les mêmes, mais la musique n'avait pas l'air trop mal. Nous verrons bien. Rapidement nous retrouvâmes le reste de notre famille mais Edward décida de nous diriger vers une table ou nous ne serions que tous les deux.

\- On fuit les autres ?

\- Non, mais... j'ai envie de n'être qu'avec toi. J'ai passé plus de 100 ans à voir leur tête toute la journée. Nous aurons **le temps** d'aller les voir plus tard.

\- Oui, j'espère que dans 100 ans tu ne diras pas que tu en as marre de me voir.

\- Jamais Bella, jamais. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- **Toutes les histoires ne finisse** **nt** **pas bien**...

Il fronça les sourcils et prit ma main.

\- La notre si Bella. Tu es sérieuse ?

Je ris et me levai pour l'embrasser et me mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sérieuse... Je sais bien nous c'est pour toujours, je voulais juste t'embêter.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que Madame la comtesse de Cullen veux danser ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Nous allâmes alors sur la piste de danse.

\- Edward ? Tu te souviens notre premier bal du lycée ?

\- Comment l'oublier, Après James... Tu avais une jambe plâtrée... tu voulais que je te transforme.

\- Et nous avons danser... tu m'as fait monter sur tes pieds...

\- Oh alors c'était un indice caché ! Monte !

Je souris et montai sur ses pieds pour qu'il me fasse danser. Je fermai alors les yeux et l'espace d'un instant j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau la petite humaine gauche et naïve folle amoureuse de son petit ami vampire.

\- Tu n'as jamais été naïve Bella... têtue, téméraire, déterminée, mais certainement pas naïve ma chérie.

\- Comment tu... ? Oh... j'ai laissé tomber les barrières.

\- Tu as laissé tomber les barrières. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ça...

Je souris face à cette **déclaration**. Je ne partageais pas si souvent mes pensées avec lui, j'aimais cette par de mystère entre nous, après tout, il s'était intéressé à moi à cause de cette particularité. Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui et cette fois je ne résistai pas à la **tentation** de lui dire par pensée à quel point je l'aimais.

\- Tu as de la chance Edward ! Tu n'auras même pas à la faire boire pour conclure !

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la table ou se trouvait Emmett et les autres. Emmett et Jasper souriaient bêtement à la bêtise du colosse et Edward répliqua.

\- C'est vrai, je suis chanceux... je n'ai pas à faire ça moi, contrairement à toi !

\- Viens que je te massacre.

\- Laisse moi conclure en paix. Je te botterais les fesses plus tard Emmett.

Edward me regarda alors en souriant.

\- Pardon, mon frère est un peu retardé.

Je ris et l'embrassai quand la musique changea pour quelque chose de plus rythmé. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Nessie danser... enfin se trémousser, avec ses copines et un Jacob des plus mal à l'aise sur la piste de danse. Edward s'en moqua gentiment alors que lui nous faisait danser dans le rythme de la musique. Depuis que j'étais vampire, j'avais bien plus de facilité à faire bouger mon corps, je n'avais presque plus aucun complexe et surtout plus aucune gaucherie. Adieu la maladresse !

Plusieurs musique passèrent, je ne dansais pas qu'avec Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett nous avaient rejoint au moment ou « Thriller » passaient, évidement Emmett avait fait son show. Nessie était même venue avec nous, puis elle avait dansé avec son père. Je les avais observé de loin, profitant juste de voir mon mari et ma fille partager un moment ensemble. Edward m'avait alors rejoint quand Nessie elle, avait décidé de retrouver Jacob.

\- Tu sais quoi Bella ? Je crois que je m'amuse... ce n'est pas comparable à une partie de chasse, mais c'est plutôt amusant comme soirée.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Une chance que ton cœur ne batte plus alors. Sérieusement, je crois que je te dois une partie de cet... allégresse. J'en oublis même que j'ai l'air ridicule dans ce costume !

\- Allégresse ? Carrément. Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas embêté par les pensées des autres. J'ai l'impression d'être normal.

\- Tu es normal.

\- Je brille au soleil, je bois du sang et cours plus vite qu'un train. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ce ne sont que des détails. Où si tu préfères, tu es normal pour un vampire.

\- Je t'aime. Une dernière danse ?

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Et bien ma chère petite femme, c'est une surprise.

Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Je me contentai de me lever pour aller danser un dernier slow au milieu de tout ses faux vampires, loup garou, zombi ou autre bizarrerie. Oubliant tout autour de moi, je dansais lentement avec mon mari, les yeux dans les yeux ou nous pouvions lire l'amour l'un de l'autre, nous étions dans notre bulle, j'entendais à peine la musique tant j'étais prisonnière de son regard. Cependant, peut avant la fin de la chanson, mon instinct de mère m'arracha à ce moment de tendresse et mes yeux tombèrent sur Nessie et Jacob qui dansaient... et qui s'embrassaient.

\- Edward...

J'avais l'étrange sensation de vouloir pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient sec, mon cœur aurait pu battre à tout rompre s'il n'avait pas été mort, ma respiration aurait pus s'accélérer, mais mes poumons n'avait besoin d'aucun air. Ma petite fille... Je savais que ce moment arriverait mais là... je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas prête... je voyais même rouge. Je voulais frapper Jacob, l'écarter d'elle, lui interdire de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher... j'étais en colère contre lui, il venait de me voler ma fille !

\- Bella, maîtrise toi... calme toi.

\- Mais Edward ils... ils se sont... non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pas pour ça ! Elle est trop... et lui ! Oh je te jure que je vais lui écorcher le moindre centimètre carré de ses poils de chien !

\- Viens, on y va... on s'en va.

\- Et ne rien faire ? Ne rien dire ? Hors de question ! Elle rentre ! À la maison, à Fork ! Fini le lycée, fini les fêtes, les copines et Jacob ! Je vais l'enfermer à la maison jusqu'à ses 300 ans !

\- Je serais tenté de te dire oui mais tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable... Jasper !

Quoi Jasper ! Oh je vois... de la colère je passais à l'apaisement le plus total. Je détestais son fichu don, je savais que j'étais en colère, mais je me sentait complètement détendu. Edward me conduisit alors dehors ou Emmett et Jasper nous avaient suivit.

\- Bella, tu dois te calmer chérie.

\- Je n'attaquerai personne à part ce sale chiot ! C'est le pire Halloween de toute ma vie ! Un vrai cauchemar ! C'est du... détournement de mineur !

\- Oh je t'en pris Bella pas toi ! Tu as épousé un homme de 100 ans, il t'a séduite sans que tu sois majeur !

\- La ferme Emmett !

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ses bêtises ! Edward posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Mon amour, je suis aussi furieux que toi mais... nous savions...

\- Qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble oui mais pas ça ! Après c'est quoi ? Le mariage et le bébé ? Dans l'année !

\- Bella s'il te plaît. Tu dis ça alors que c'est quasiment notre histoire. Tu t'es mariée à 18 ans alors que nous étions ensemble depuis un an. Et nous somme devenu parents un mois après notre mariage !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que Renéesmée en fasse autant Edward !

\- Jasper ? Elle est calme là ?

Jasper prit un ton d'excuse en répondant.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, elle lutte.

\- Ok ok... je l'emmène, surveiller Nessie. D'ailleurs ramener là à l'appartement tout de suite. Sans Jacob bien sûr. Interdiction qu'il la revoie ce soir, ne lâcher pas Nessie des yeux. Elle ne sort pas et ne le voit pas avant que nous soyons rentrée demain matin. Emmett, va la chercher. Merci. Bella on y va.

Emmett retourna dans le gymnase tandis qu'Edward tenta de me faire avancer jusqu'à la voiture. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être en colère, il devrait être fou de rage, plus que moi même. C'est à ce moment là que Jacob sortit pour nous rejoindre. Mauvaise idée le loup !

\- Bella... Edward...

\- Pas maintenant, Jacob.

\- Vous saviez que ça arriverait. C'est la suite de l'impré...

\- J'ai dit : Pas. Maintenant !

\- Edward, tu sais que je l'aime, tu sais ce que ça signifie, tu as dû le lire da...

\- Nous réglerons sa demain ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Régler ça ? Mais régler quoi ? Il n'y a rien à régler ! Je l'aime ! Et elle m'aime !

Je me dégageai d'Edward et avançai vers Jacob, Si Jasper ne me retenait pas, ils serait déjà plaqué contre un mur, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour toi hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tout ça parce que tu es soit disant imprégné ! Ce sont des bêtises tous ça ! Une légende, un mythe !

\- Tout comme les vampires et les loups garous. Tu sais que c'est vrai Bella. Et je t'ai aimé Bella, presque autant qu'elle.

\- C'est malsain tout ça !

\- Mais c'est vrai... et je t'aime toujours... différemment mais je t'aime. Elle est pour moi ce qu'Edward est pour toi.

\- Tu m'as volé ma fille dès le jour de sa naissance Jacob ! Ne me l'arrache pas... laisse moi mon bébé... laisse-la moi.

\- Je n'ai pas à décider pour elle. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ce soir...

Edward prit ma main et embrassa ma tête.

\- Il a raison chérie... elle planifie ça depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui... Si j'avais su que tu allais réagir comme ça, je te l'aurais dit, pour t'y préparer. Mais tu avais l'air de prendre si bien les choses...

\- Ton agacement à propos de cette fête... bloquer les pensées...

\- C'était à cause de ça oui. Je... savais que ça arriverait ce soir. Je ne voulais juste pas savoir quand et... elle est capable d'agir de sa propre volonté... je n'avais pas à empêcher que sa arrive. Même si j'ai du me faire violence pour ça. C'est ma fille aussi Bella et je n'ai jamais été conquis par mon gendre. Je ne l'aime pas, mais que puis-je faire ? C'est la **fin d'une époque**... Nessie n'est plus une petite fille, elle est amoureuse désormais.

Je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon mari qui me prit dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Ma petite fille passait une étape dans sa vie.

\- Bella... Nessie vous aimera toujours, vous êtes ses parents... Elle ne te quittera jamais.

Je soupirai et levai la tête vers Edward en ignorant délibérément Jacob.

\- Allons nous en...

\- Oui. Viens.

Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous dirigea jusqu'à la voiture. Dès qu'il démarra je sentis le contrôle de Jasper sur mes émotions disparaître. Je ne me sentais plus en colère, j'étais juste triste et nostalgique.

\- Bella, ça va ?

\- Jasper n'aurait pas dû me retenir ! Je vais massacrer Jacob !

\- Il y avait trop de monde Bella ! Tu es encore jeune, tu dois encore apprendre certaine chose sur le contrôle, même si tu es très douée.

\- Je suis triste... ma petite fille à eu son premier baiser... elle l'avait vraiment planifié ?

\- Oui. Bien avant qu'elle nous demande d'aller à cette fête. Je ne savais juste pas à quel moment.

\- Je suis sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu veux faire comme Charlie a essayé de faire pour nous ? Lui interdire de voir celui qu'elle aime ? L'enfermer ?

\- Non... ça ne serait pas juste.

\- Crois moi, ça me tues de dire ça mais... Jacob est l'homme qui lui faut, c'est lui son grand amour.

\- Pas question qu'elle parte vivre avec lui.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a cette imprégnation débile qu'ils vont faire leur vie ensemble dès maintenant. Non, elle a voulut faire des études ? Et bien elle va obtenir son diplôme, avec des règles d'ados que nous, ses parents, nous lui imposerons.

\- Il faut tout de même rester juste.

\- Oui, ne pas la braquer. Nous y arriverons Bella. Nous avons affronté bien pire! Et puis... nous sommes ensemble.

\- Oui, c'est le plus important. Tu es sûr pour ta surprise ? Tu ne veux pas l'annuler ? Je ne...

\- Non Bella ! On annule rien. On va pas se laisser abattre pour ça.

\- Dis celui qui était contre cette soirée.

\- Et toi très contente. Elle n'était pas si mal cette soirée...

\- Oui. Et puis, peut-être avec un peu de chance, elle aura les mêmes valeur que son père.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Rien avant le mariage !

\- Pitié Bella !

Je souris et il prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Tu verras.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- D'un amour ardent !

\- Tu piques les répliques à Darcy maintenant ?

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça. Tiens, met ça s'il te plaît.

Il se pencha et ouvrit la boite à gant d'où il sortit un masque pour dormir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu ne vois pas ou on va.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te faire confiance.

Il rit et je mis le bandeau sur mes yeux. Pendant j'ignore combien de temps nous roulâmes, en silence mais je gardais ma mains dans la sienne. Enfin la voiture s'arrêta, je sentis Edward sortir de la voiture et il vint m'ouvrir ma portière.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Pas encore. Que dirais tu de monter sur mon dos ?

\- Je ne dis jamais non.

\- Alors grimpe.

Je souris et montai sur le dos de mon mari. Même si désormais je courrais aussi vite que lui, j'aimais, parfois, me déplacer à l'ancienne. Une fois bien agrippé à lui, il se mit à courir. Je savais ou nous allions, j'entendais les bruit familier de la forêt, le vent dans les feuilles, les animaux qui fuyaient notre présence, l'odeur de la terre, l'odeur des arbres... l'odeur du sang. Heureuse de ma destination j'embrassai le cou de mon mari.

\- Je sais Edward... Merci !

Il se mit alors à accélérer et il me déposa au sol avant de m'enlever le bandeau. Sans surprise, mais avec **fascination** beaucoup de joie, je vis ma maison. Notre petit cottage. Tendrement Edward embrassa ma joue, et me sourit en coin tout en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Je sais que notre maison te manque... je me doutais que la soirée serait difficile alors... voilà. Nous avons notre nuit, ensemble, loin de tout, coupé du monde et chez nous.

\- Merci Edward, merci.

\- De rien... que dirais-tu d'enlever ses affreux costume et d'aller prendre un bain ?

\- Oh oui !

Nous entrâmes alors chez nous pour profiter comme il se devait de notre tête à tête. Nous réglerons le problème Nessie/Jacob demain. Je ne voulais plus penser à ça pour ce soir. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que ma fille pourrait partir de la maison, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en couple avec mon meilleur ami que j'ai aimé, même si au fond ça avait toujours été et que ça sera toujours Edward.

Au final, cette soirée d'Halloween avait eut du bon est du mauvais... Halloween était une fête de l'horreur après tout, Jacob l'avait parfaitement illustré. Heureusement qu'Edward releva de beaucoup le niveau durant la nuit, avec lui tout était merveilleux.


	4. OS2 - Libérée, délivrée

**Présentation :** Halloween – Entre Vampire et Loups (Le Twilight Contest)

 **Titre :** Libérée, délivrée

 **Couple :** Edward / Bella

 **Rating :** K+ ( je pense )

 **Disclammer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer ( chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours ''Halloween – entre vampire et loups''.

* * *

 _*Flash info*_

 _ **Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien.**_ _Au moins une victime est à déplorer dans ce terrible incendie qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus dramatique. La police interroge les rescapés en état de parler. L'enquête est en cours..._

 _*Quelques heures plus tôt*_

 ***POV Bella***

\- Bellaaaaa allez accompagne moi.

\- Non hors de question Alice!

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser sortir SEULE le soir d'Halloween?! Tu sais que c'est le soir où tous les cinglés en profitent.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne pèse pas en ta faveur ça?

\- Non mais quand on est plusieurs ça les découragent justement.

\- Mais bien sûre. C'est évident que deux filles, dont une déguisée...

\- Non deux déguisées!

\- Tu sais que tu me donnes des arguments sans que je n'ai besoin de chercher?!

\- Je disais donc qu'UNE fille déguisée et son amie traumatisée d'avance ne feraient pas le poids face à un **monstre** psychopathe! Ce qui me ramène à ma première réponse : N.O.N.

\- Bon admettons que tu ne te déguises pas.

\- Et admettons que je reste chez moi.

\- S'il te plaîîîîît, je t'en serais reconnaissante pour au moins six mois!

\- Wouaw! Et ça me rapportera quoi à part ta reconnaissance qui ne vaut pas un clou?

\- Je te ferais ta lessive pendant ces six mois.

\- Ha ha. Tu ne connais pas la différence entre le programme lainage et intensif. Merci mais non merci je n'ai pas les moyens de me racheter toute une garde robe.

\- Pfff. Bon ok mauvais argument. Euuuu bon je te promet que chaque vendredi pendant trois mois tu recevras un paquet rempli de ces machins pleins de sucre que tu dévores de la pâtisserie qui est sur Forks Avenue.

La pâtisserie Cullen est juste la meilleure du monde. Et accessoirement le propriétaire est à tomber mais c'est un autre sujet. La **tentation** est forte.

\- Six mois de gratitude valent bien six mois de pâtisserie!

\- Six mois et tu te déguises.

\- Je ne me déguiserais pas à moins de huit.

\- Sept et on est d'accord.

\- Mon Dieu ce que la gourmandise me fait faire.

\- Hiiii. Après tout Halloween est la soirée des friandises ça reste dans le thème.

\- C'est ça! Bon maintenant il va falloir trouver un déguisement, je n'ai pas **le temps** d'en faire un et il est évident que les magasins n'auront plus rien. Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à préparer un drap en mode Casper. Remarques c'est parfait comme ça on ne me reconnaîtra pas.

\- Euuuuh en fait...

Alice est rouge comme une tomate. Elle n'a quand même pas un déguisement de prévu pour moi.

\- Alice!

\- En fait j'ai peut-être travaillé sur un petit truc.

\- Un petit truc bien sûre. Et le petit truc t'a demandé combien de temps de confection madame la sournoise?

\- A peine deux petites semaines.

\- Je rêve. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette pour toi en fait?

\- Justement c'est un déguisement de Pinocchio.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je plaisante Bella. Non tu seras déguisée en Reine des neiges. Ça permettra peut-être que tu te détende un minimum. Tiens tu seras...

\- Ne t'avises pas de chanter!

\- Libérée, délivréeeeeeeee les étoiles te tendent les braaaaaas...

Elle me regarde avec un immense sourire. Je vais avoir cette chanson en tête toute la journée.

\- Je te déteste!

\- Non tu m'adore.

\- Je ne ferais pas de **pari** là-dessus.

\- C'est ça! Bon je reviens dans deux heures, en attendant **les instructions** sont simples. Tu te douches et tu ravales ton **mauvais caractère** afin que l'on passe une bonne soirée. Je me chargerais du reste en revenant.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Absolument! Allez à tout à l'heure je fais au plus vite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la porte claque déjà derrière l'ouragan Alice. Je fini par aller prendre ma douche en soupirant de désespoir. Je sens que cette soirée va être un enfer. Deux heures plus tard la **motivation** est toujours absente mais mon bourreau est de retour. Elle est absolument magnifique dans son déguisement de Chaperon rouge.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu es très belle mais le Chaperon rouge ce n'est pas un peu cliché?

\- Merci et non ce n'est pas cliché c'est un indémodable et je l'ai sublimé en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle ma chère.

\- Vu sous cet angle.

\- Bon on va essayer de te rendre présentable.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es mon amie.

\- Parce que je rend ta vie extraordinaire.

\- Oui oui c'est ça...

\- Allez le temps file et j'ai du boulot.

\- Pffff finissons en.

Je ne sais combien de temps et combien de couches de maquillage plus tard, Alice me déclare enfin que la torture est finie et que j'ai le droit de me regarder. Je me retourne avec une légère **hésitation** et découvre mon **reflet** dans le miroir. Je suis soufflée et ne peux empêcher une légère **fascination** face au talent d'Alice.

\- Alors?

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu as réussi à me rendre présentable. Et cette tenue est magnifique. Merci.

\- De rien Bella. Allons-y et amusons nous.

\- Au fait quel est le programme?

\- Surprise.

\- Je crains le pire...

Alice éclate de rire en me prenant le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé? Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant une grande maison, genre manoir hanté. Je me crispe.

\- Ho non, non, non. Exclu! Tu sais que ça me fiche la trouille ce genre de trucs.

\- Tu ne risques rien je suis avec toi et tout ça n'est pas réel tu le sais.

\- Si je meurs de trouille saches que je viendrais te hanter toutes les nuits.

Nullement inquiétée par ma **déclaration** mon amie m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Je sens déjà les frissons me monter dans le dos. Si je n'étais pas pétrifiée je pourrais admettre que la maison est très bien décorée. Il y a une **cible** à l'entrée avec un crâne épinglé dessus qui hurle de douleur. Au sol il y a des **traces** de sang et des **indices** nous indiquant le chemin à suivre. Un **nouveau-né** au regard maléfique crache une sorte de bouillie verte gluante. C'est dégoûtant. Quelques pas plus loin, nous entrons dans une pièce remplie de loups en **liberté** Après observation je me rend compte que ce ne sont que des automates.

\- Mon petit Chaperon planque toi les loups sont de sortie.

\- C'est très malin ça. Saches que je ne crois pas aux **légendes** sur ces magnifiques animaux. C'est juste la **nature** qui les obligent à se défendre.

\- On verra si tu me dis la même chose si un jour tu en croise des vrais prêts à te bouffer.

\- Oui tout à fait. On continue la visite?

\- Avec joie. Je suis pressée de partir d'ici.

Le chemin nous mène dans un lieu rouge et bleu mêlant **le feu et la glace** de façon impressionnante. Soudain une personne nous saute dessus, me faisant hurler à pleins poumons. L'inconnu me saisit les bras.

\- Du calme Bella c'est moi.

\- Rosalie?!

\- Oui je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- C'est loupé j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- Pardonnes moi, Alice m'a dit que ça pourrait être amusant.

Cette **révélation** me met en rage d'un coup. Je me retourne face à Alice.

\- Tu sais Alice je peux essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu aimes autant cette fête stupide mais là tu vas trop loin. Tu sais que j'ai peur et tu en rajoutes? Je prend déjà beaucoup sur moi mais là vraiment c'est trop. Je me tire.

\- Bella!

\- Ho non oublie moi.

Je trouve la porte menant aux toilettes et décide de m'y rendre, histoire de souffler un peu. Je tombe nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme déguisé en vampire.

\- Ho excusez-moi.

Je m'apprêtais à ressortir mais le jeune homme me retient.

\- Ne partez pas, je vais sortir, j'ai juste eu besoin de quelques instants pour récupérer loin de l'imbécile qui m'a trainé ici.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse?

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. Les amis peuvent être de vrais plaies parfois.

\- Effectivement. Bien que ce garçon ne soit plus mon ami à l'heure actuelle. Je vais vous laisser et tenter de trouver la sortie de cet enfer. A moins que vous ne vouliez faire le chemin avec moi?

Je sais que je devrais me méfier de lui, c'est un inconnu après tout, mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Cela pourrait être plus facile de se tenir les coudes entre trouillards. Je vous suit.

Il me sourit et se retourne afin d'ouvrir la porte. Je le vois blêmir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- La porte est bloquée.

\- Si c'est un plan drague c'est très malvenu.

\- Je vous assure que non.

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte et constate à mon tour qu'elle est bloquée. Je cherche mon portable dans ma sacoche mais me rend compte qu'il est dans la voiture d'Alice. Je regarde le vampire à mes côtés lui faisant comprendre de sortir son portable. Il me regarde l'air désolé.

\- Je suis navré mais mon portable n'a pas survécu à ma phobie des araignées... Il est tombé dans le bassin lorsque j'ai pris la **décision** de tenter de noyer ces fichues bestioles.

\- Ho.

\- Mais Emmett, mon ancien ami, va finir par venir me chercher il n'y a qu'à patienter.

\- Très bien. Bon quitte à rester ici autant s'asseoir.

Je m'installe sur le carrelage, l'inconnu se mettant en face de moi.

\- Comme nous allons être bloqués quelques temps est-ce que je peux connaître votre prénom?

\- Edward Cullen. Et vous?

\- Bella Swan. Enchantée Edward.

\- De même Bella.

Nous nous serrons la main lorsque son nom me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Attendez Cullen comme la pâtisserie?

\- Euuh oui pourquoi?

\- Je suis une inconditionnelle de vos cupcakes et de tout ce que vous faites en général.

\- Il me semblait bien que je vous avait déjà vue. Vous venez régulièrement.

\- Effectivement, je devrais d'ailleurs vous demander une contribution à mon abonnement de fitness.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin vous êtes charmante.

Je rougis.

\- Parce que je fais de la gym mais merci.

\- La gym n'y est pour rien. Alors comme ça vous aimez ce que je fais?

\- Ho oui énormément. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnu mais il faut dire que vous êtes bien maquillé.

\- C'est Emmett qui a insisté.

\- Pareil pour mon ex amie. J'ai d'ailleurs négocié avec elle pour qu'elle m'offre chaque semaine des pâtisseries de votre boutique pendant sept mois pour venir ici.

\- Je suis flatté. Mais est-ce que mes pâtisseries valent vraiment cette soirée de torture?

\- Ho oui largement.

\- Vous êtes ma première fan c'est émouvant.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer.

\- Je suis sérieux, et en tant que telle je vous promet la gratuité à vie dans ma pâtisserie.

\- Vous avez des parts dans le centre de fitness c'est ça?

Il rit visiblement surpris par ma réaction.

\- Non pas du tout. C'est un **compromis** de marketing. Je vous bichonne afin que vous ameniez vos amis, qui amèneront leurs amis, etc.

\- Très malin en effet. Bon et bien je ne vais pas troubler votre plan marketing. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Nous échangeons un sourire chaleureux alors que des cris horribles nous sortent de notre bulle.

\- Eh bien l'attraction est de plus en plus effrayante apparemment.

\- En effet. Finalement nous sommes mieux ici.

Des coups retentissent à la porte alors que de la fumée emplit la pièce.

\- Edward tu es là?

\- Oui Em'. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Une bande de mecs déguisés en loups garou à déclenché un incendie. Apparemment ils se sont fait mettre dehors par les organisateurs parce qu'ils cassaient tout et ils n'ont pas apprécié.

Edward me regarde, son regard reflétant certainement ma panique.

\- Emmett la porte est bloquée je ne peux pas sortir!

\- Putain! Bon écoute je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour te sortir d'ici. Reste calme je reviens.

\- Ok. Grouilles toi.

Nous entendons son ami s'éloigner alors que la chaleur commence à se faire sentir. Je tremble, de plus en plus apeurée.

Edward s'installe à côté de moi et pose son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Ça va aller Bella. Respirez calmement.

\- Je crois que vu les circonstances on peut se tutoyer.

\- C'est vrai. En plus tu es ma meilleure cliente ça crée des liens.

\- Exactement. Mais je n'oublie pas ma gratuité à vie.

\- Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me lance un regard chaleureux. J'espère cependant, que cette gratuité ne se terminera pas tragiquement ce soir, dans cette salle de bain. La chaleur devenant insoutenable je tente de me rafraîchir avec un peu d'eau. Le bruit des flammes semble se rapprocher également. Edward fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il devient fou ou quoi?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de couler un bain!

\- C'est au cas où. Les flammes se rapprochent et si les secours tardent un peu, nous pourrons nous immerger dans la baignoire.

\- C'est très astucieux.

\- J'ai entendu ça à la télé ça m'a marqué. Et nous mouillerons les serviettes également pour sortir. D'ailleurs je vais en mettre sous la porte ça retiendra un peu la fumée.

J'aide Edward à mettre les serviettes puis surveille l'eau de la baignoire, j'allais l'éteindre.

\- Laisses la couler ça évitera que la baignoire se vide trop et puis ça ne peut pas faire de mal si ça déborde.

\- Tu as raison.

Les poings d'Emmett retentissent à nouveau sur la porte.

\- EDWARD?

\- EMMETT!

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé je vais défoncer la porte!

Nous entendons l'épaule du dit Emmett se lancer dans la porte. Malgré sa bonne volonté elle ne cède pas. De légers cris de douleurs se font également entendre. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Edward.

\- Il ne peut pas rester ici c'est trop dangereux.

Il acquiesce.

\- Emmett le feu s'approche tu dois sortir!

\- Non je ne te laisserais pas ici!

\- Les secours sont sûrement en route ils sont mieux équipés que toi. Et je refuse que tu te mettes à l'arrêt pendant des semaines parce que tu te seras brûlé en restant ici.

\- NON! Je ne suis pas un putain d' **égoïste !**

\- Emmett fais ce que je te dis au moins une fois dans ta vie!

\- Jamais! Je t'ai trainé ici je ne repars pas sans toi.

\- Tu es viré!

\- Je m'en fous.

Nous entendons Emmett tousser et tenter encore et encore de défoncer la porte. Puis finalement il s'arrête.

\- EMMETT!

\- Je suis désolé Edwa...

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Il a dû s'évanouir.

\- NON! EMMETT RÉPONDS MOI!

Les larmes d'Edward coulent au même rythme que les miennes. Nous allons mourir ici c'est évident. Il me prend la main alors que ma respiration diminue de plus en plus.

\- Installes toi dans la baignoire Bella.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Non il n'y a pas la place. Vas-y toi.

\- Edward ...

Je m'accroche difficilement au cou d'Edward, sentant l'oxygène se raréfier de plus en plus. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que la dernière sensation que je ressens est celle de l'eau qui mouille mes vêtements...

 ***POV Edward***

Je n'ai pas résisté. Quitte à mourir, autant embrasser cette jeune fille qui hante mes pensées depuis des mois. Je l'ai de suite reconnue lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la salle de bain. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour où elle est entrée dans la pâtisserie.

Mon plan marketing est surtout une façon de m'assurer de la revoir. Enfin ça c'était lorsque je pensais encore avoir un avenir... Et Emmett! Cette tête de mule aurait dû sortir. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Mes larmes ruissellent pendant que je maintient la tête de Bella hors de l'eau afin qu'elle ne se noie pas. J'ai un drap de bain mouillé sur le dos mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que Bella s'en sorte.

L'espoir m'abandonnant de plus en plus je suis résigné à voir arriver la fin. J'observe le petit ange déguisé en reine des neiges, qui est avec moi. Au moins je vis mes derniers instants auprès d'elle. A deux doigts de m'évanouir et lâcher la rampe, j'entend une voix lointaine alors que les flammes commencent à envahir la pièce.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici!

\- Il respire! Mike vient m'aider!

Il est vivant! Merci mon Dieu. Regroupant mes dernières forces je tape à la porte afin de signaler ma présence.

\- Au secours!

\- Chef j'ai entendu quelque chose.

\- Au secouuuuuurs!

\- Ça vient d'ici.

Des coups raisonnent sur la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

\- Nous sommes là, aidez-nous!

\- Restez calme monsieur et éloignez-vous de la porte nous allons la briser.

Je me recule tant bien que mal alors que le pompier défonce la porte à la hache. Je sens des bras me soulever alors que je tente de les repousser.

\- Non elle d'abord.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous sortir tous les deux d'ici.

\- Elle en premier.

Ces derniers mots prononcés je sombre dans le néant.

 ***POV Bella***

Je me réveille avec une migraine horrible et la gorge sèche. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. Alice et Rosalie sont à mes côtés, visiblement angoissées.

\- Soif.

\- Ho mon Dieu Bella! Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Moi aussi Bella. Si tu savais comme on a angoissé en ne te trouvant pas.

\- Tu pourras nous pardonner un jour?

\- Pas si vous ne me donnez pas à boire.

Mes amies me sourient, soulagées que je ne sois pas fâchée et surtout que je sois vivante. Rosalie me tend un verre d'eau.

\- Merci. Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Un gang de sales types ont mis le feu au manoir. Ils ont mis le bazar et les organisateurs les ont virés. Ils se sont vengés mais ils ne pensaient pas que le feu se propagerait si vite.

\- Tu étais dans la salle de bain, les pompiers t'ont trouvée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Ça t'a sauvé la vie Bella. Tu n'a qu'une légère brûlure à la main mais tu n'auras pas de cicatrice.

Je réalise en effet que j'ai un bandage. Je passe les doigts sur mes lèvres en tentant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Soudain je me souviens...

\- Et Edward et Emmett?

\- Qui ça?

\- Edward Cullen le vampire et son ami Emmett. Ils m'ont sauvée.

Mes amies se regardent, visiblement elle ne savent pas de qui je parle.

\- Bella tu as dû rêver.

Le doute s'immisce dans mon esprit.

\- Peut-être. Ça semblait tellement réel.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

\- Mesdemoiselles les visites sont terminées et votre amie a **besoin** de récupérer.

\- Oui nous partons. Bella tu te reposes et on vient te chercher demain.

\- Ok. Dormez bien les filles.

\- Toi aussi.

Mes amies m'enlacent et quittent la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Je fini par m'endormir après que l'infirmière se soit occupée de moi. Quelques heures plus tard je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. C'est Edward, en larmes. Je n'ai pas rêvé! Mais alors la victime...

\- Edward? Tu n'étais pas un rêve.

\- Non Bella.

\- Tu m'a sauvée. Je suis ici grâce à toi.

\- Non c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Sans toi à mes côtés je n'aurais pas lutté.

\- Nous nous sommes sauvés tous les deux.

Après quelques instants de silence je me lance et pose la question qui me taraude.

\- Edward?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai une question qui va te sembler étrange mais, euuh est-ce que tu m'a embrassée?

Il rougit.

\- Oui... Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. J'en rêve depuis des mois.

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui. Je suis amoureuse de tes pâtisseries mais pas uniquement... Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça mais...

Il me prend la main qui n'a pas de bandage et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Bella si cette soirée maudite m'a bien appris quelque chose c'est que la vie est courte et qu'il faut la vivre à fond.

\- Tu as raison. Alors embrasse-moi.

Il me sourit et se jette sur mes lèvres avec passion. Je fini par sentir la fatigue me submerger. Il se redresse en s'éloignant de légèrement.

\- Dors, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

\- Attends. Reste avec moi.

Je me recule afin de lui faire de la place.

\- S'il te plait.

\- D'accord.

Nous nous endormons quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sens en sécurité auprès de lui. Le jour se lève quelques heures plus tard, me réveillant assez brutalement. Mais sachant que je ne pensais pas revoir le soleil, je ne me plaindrait pas. J'observe Edward qui me sourit.

\- Bonjour monsieur le pâtissier.

\- Bonjour ma chère fan numéro un.

Je pouffe de rire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Mmmh c'est encore meilleur que ses cupcakes. C'est alors qu'Alice entre en trombe dans ma chambre.

\- Bella c'est terrible, il y a un mort mais on ne sait pas encore qui c'est, il...

Alice se fige en voyant que je ne suis pas seule.

Quant à moi je me crispe et blêmit en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Edward n'a pas parlé d'Emmett et je me suis endormie avant de lui demander comment il allait. Est-ce qu'il...?

\- Euuh Alice je te présente Edward. Edward c'est Alice.

Je ne prend pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à mon amie, je le ferais plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. Je relève le visage d'Edward afin qu'il me regarde.

\- Edward où est Emmett?

\- Il est ici. Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je relâche un grand ouf de soulagement.

\- Mais alors qui est la victime?

\- Un des types qui a mis le feu.

Je fond en larme et me blottit contre Edward. C'est terrible. Malgré son geste personne ne mérite de mourir dans de telles circonstances.

\- Shhhh je sais Bella c'est horrible. Mais nous allons bien et c'est terrible de le dire mais en un sens ce drame nous a permis de nous rapprocher.

Je réfléchit quelques instants. J'ai honte de le penser mais c'est vrai. Sans cette soirée je n'aurais pas osé dire à Edward ce que je ressentait pour lui. Et...

\- Tu as raison et j'ai gagné toute une vie de pâtisseries gratuites.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Nous nous embrassons, puis, finalement Alice nous ramène sur terre en se raclant la gorge.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de te faire livrer des pâtisseries les vendredis?

\- Non au contraire, et tu vas payer deux fois plus cher.

Nous éclatons de rire laissant la douceur de ce moment nous submerger. Oui cette soirée m'a finalement bel et bien "libérée, délivrée"...


	5. OS3 - Halloween à Volterra

**Présentation :** Halloween - Entre Vampire et Loup (Le Twilight Contest)

 **Titre :** Halloween à Volterra

" **Couple" :** Bella x Edward

 **Le Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Halloween - entre vampire et loup"**

* * *

Ma vie humaine a été pleine de surprises. Croire que ma vie vampirique le serait moins a été une véritable erreur de ma part et de celle d'Edward. Se retrouver en Italie le trente-et-un octobre en est une autre, un peu plus redoutable. L'invitation d'Aro n'est sûrement pas dénuée d'intérêt, il ne digère toujours pas le fait que nous ayons pu faire une **alliance** avec d'autres clans afin de leur prouver que nous n'avions brisé aucune règle. Les Volturi ont **mauvais caractère** , ils aiment leurs lois et leur **morale** par-dessus tout mais ils détestent être ainsi ridiculisés et je me doute bien que deux des trois chefs ne laisseront pas cette histoire se terminer de cette manière. Edward prétend que nous devons nous méfier des trois dirigeants mais Marcus est certainement celui qui a fait preuve du plus de **neutralité** lors de la confrontation entre nos clans. Carlisle m'a parlé de son passé, de la mort de sa femme et je comprends que **toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien**. Edward et moi avons juste eu beaucoup de chance et, quand je regarde notre chère Renesmée, je sais qu'il a raison. Elle est notre raison de vivre, la fille née de notre amour et, même si l' **imprégnation** de Jacob a jeté une ombre sur ce beau tableau, je suis heureuse de l'avoir à nos côtés.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas rassurée de la savoir avec nous en plein milieu de Volterra. La population humaine est descendue dans les rues pour fêter Halloween et Aro n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une réception avec de nombreux vampires non végétariens. Un accident arrive si vite que j'ai peur de la manière dont cette soirée risque de se finir. Emmett a fait le **pari** que l'un de nous ne tiendra pas au milieu de cette foule et que notre instinct va prendre le relais à un moment ou à un autre, dévoilant notre véritable **nature** de **monstre**. Jasper n'a pas vraiment apprécié cet humour douteux mais Alice est vite intervenue en prétendant que tout se passerait bien, que nous n'aurions rien à craindre, même si Aro joue avec **le feu et la glace**. Rassembler autant de vampires et d'humains dans le même endroit est très risqué, encore plus quand les loups sont de la partie. Jacob n'a pas eu un instant d' **hésitation** , il a aussitôt décrété qu'il était de son devoir, et celui de la meute, de nous accompagner pour garantir notre sécurité. Et comme les costumes étaient obligatoires, nos alliés lupins se sont déguisés en loups-garous pendant que nous avons revêtu des costumes de vampires ou de chasseurs de vampires. Rosalie a quelques **traces** de faux sang au coin des lèvres alors qu'Emmett s'est peint deux jolis trous dans le cou. Alice et Jasper ont décidé de jouer au couple de chasseurs de vampires. Carlisle et Esmée sont juste parfaits avec leur teint pâle et leurs grandes capes. Renesmée a choisi de rendre hommage à Jacob en se déguisant en louve tandis qu'Edward et moi sommes vêtus entièrement de noir.

\- Mais voilà les Cullen ! s'exclame une voix un peu trop familière à mon goût.

Je me retourne et découvre Aro, ainsi que ses deux frères. Ils n'ont pas changé leurs habitudes vestimentaires, même pour Halloween. A vrai dire, là, au milieu de la foule d'humains costumés, ils ont vraiment l'air déguisés, une aura de danger les entoure. Je suis sur mes gardes, je m'attends au moins petit **imprévu** , surtout de la part d'Aro. Bien sûr, il y aurait trop de témoins s'il tentait un simple geste contre nous mais, le connaissant, il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Aro, le salue Carlisle avec politesse.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez répondu à notre invitation.

\- Il aurait été malvenu de ne pas le faire, réplique Edward en me serrant contre lui.

Sa poigne est forte, il cherche à me protéger mais un coup d'œil de ma part suffit à lui rappeler que je ne suis plus une pauvre petite humaine fragile, que j'ai moi-aussi la capacité de me défendre à ma manière. Mon regard passe sur tous les membres de la garde ainsi que sur les deux femmes qui sont en retrait, les deux épouses. Elles aussi dégagent un certain charme et je remarque que quelques humains les observent autant que moi. En fait, de nombreux mortels sont interpellés par le petit groupe que nous formons et j'entends de nombreux chuchotements autour de nous.

\- Profitez bien de cette soirée, déclare Caïus.

Sa façon de nous dire ça sous-entend légèrement que cette soirée pourrait bien être la dernière et je retiens cette **tentation** que j'ai de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui briser la nuque. Heureusement pour nous, les autres invités des Volturi sont aussi là et nous ne retenons pas leur attention trop longtemps. Nous esquivons quelques humains puis nous nous regroupons près de la fontaine. Edward prend ma main dans la sienne et m'embrasse sur la joue en me disant de me détendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous avons pris la bonne **décision** , murmure Renesmée en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine. Aro me fait peur.

Jacob tente de lui remonter le moral pendant que j'observe mon **reflet** dans l'eau de la fontaine. Alice a assez bien joué sur le maquillage mais ce qui attire le plus mon regard, ce sont mes yeux, mes iris ambrés qui prouvent que je ne suis plus un **nouveau-né** , que je suis bien Bella Cullen. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps à Charlie pour se faire à l'idée que je sois devenue une vampire. Pour lui, c'est la fin d'une époque, je ne suis plus sa petite fille un peu maladroite qui attirait toutes sortes d'ennuis. C'est Carlisle qui lui a fait la **révélation** de ma véritable nature et il y a eu un **compromis** entre nous : nous n'en parlons plus mais je peux lui rendre visite.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? fais-je en me tournant vers ma fille.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que notre place est ici, aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous avons assez défié les Volturi, lui répond Edward. **Le temps** finira par apaiser les tensions mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tout refuser.

\- C'est une atteinte à notre **liberté** , réplique une voix chantante.

Tanya est là, toujours aussi sublime qu'auparavant. Elle s'avance vers nous de sa démarche dansante et nous sert tour à tour dans ses bras. Sa sœur Kate nous rejoint alors, accompagnée par son compagnon, Garrett. Tous les deux semblent heureux ensemble et je suis contente qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer même si notre affrontement face aux Volturi n'est pas vraiment le meilleur rendez-vous du siècle. Eleazar et Carmen sont avec eux et ils nous saluent d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Je suis en train de comprendre la **motivation** d'Aro, il a rassemblé ici tous ceux qui lui ont fait face. Renesmée semble éprouver de la **fascination** soudaine et je suis son regard avant de découvrir Benjamin qui s'amuse à créer des tornades miniatures dans l'eau de la fontaine. Il me fait un clin d'œil, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres puis va se placer aux côtés de Tia, Kebi et Amun. Quand on dit que même les vampires aiment se montrer en spectacle, ce n'est pas une simple façon de parler.

\- Regardez donc cette **cible** alléchante ! fait Alistair en nous rejoignant.

Il détaille avec une envie de sang une humaine déguisée un peu plus loin. C'est Carlisle qui le rappelle à l'ordre avec toute la douceur que nous lui connaissons. Les yeux rouges d'Alistair tranchent dans la pénombre de Volterra et je le vois hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner dans la foule. J'ai une brève pensée pour les humains qui sont ici et qui ignorent qu'ils sont entourés de créatures qui ne sont pour eux que des **légendes**. Ils ne savent pas que les **besoins** principaux des vampires comme les Volturi ou les nomades sont assouvis par leur sang et je prie pour qu'ils n'aient pas à l'apprendre ce soir. Près de nous, Seth s'amuse à distraire sa sœur qui est légèrement tendue depuis l'intervention d'Alistair. Leah n'apprécie pas beaucoup les vampires, encore moins ceux aux yeux rouges, et c'est une véritable torture pour elle d'être ici.

\- Je déteste cette mascarade, soupire Garrett en croisant les bras.

Au milieu de notre groupe, il a presque l'air humain. En tous cas, il se comporte comme un simple mortel, ce qui m'étonne. Je l'ai vu bien plus fier de sa condition mais peut-être est-ce là le rôle qu'il a choisi de jouer ce soir.

\- Aro attend sans doute une erreur de la part de l'un d'entre nous pour passer à l'attaque, déclare Kate.

Là où les Volturi n'ont pas apprécié leur défaite, les Denali n'ont toujours pas fait le deuil de la mort d'Irina. La tension est presque palpable dans l'air et je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward en souhaitant que cette soirée passe le plus rapidement possible. Les rires des enfants humains me tirent de ma léthargie et je les observe jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris en se coursant les uns et les autres. Plus je regarde les costumes et plus je remarque que les humains ont certains préjugés sur les vampires. Il y a ici et là des canines démesurées, certains mortels s'amusent à en poursuivre d'autres avec des croix et de l'ail tandis que d'autres pensent combattre des loups-garous avec de l'argent. Ce sont des **indices** qui nous permettent de savoir en quoi ils sont déguisés mais je reste surprise par toutes ces choses qui sont totalement inutiles contre des créatures comme nous.

\- Quand je pense que j'étais comme eux, avant.

\- Tu es de l'autre côté de la légende, Bella, me murmure Edward. Les humains aiment bien croire qu'il est facile d'exterminer leurs peurs.

\- Et Bram nous a été d'une grande aide pour le coup, lâche Alice en souriant.

\- Bram ? s'étonne Jacob.

\- Bram Stoker, l'informe Carlisle avec sérieux.

\- Celui qui a écrit Dracula ? demande Renesmée avec intérêt.

\- Lui-même, approuve Esmée.

Je suis aussi stupéfaite que ma fille d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Voyant que nous sommes très intéressées par ce que nous venons d'entendre, Carlisle prend du temps pour nous raconter la vérité à propos de cet écrivain très célèbre. Il n'était, à la base, qu'un simple humain comme un autre, jusqu'au jour où, découvrant qu'il avait un don, les Volturi ont décidé de l'intégrer dans leur garde. Comme il avait une imagination débordante, il a mis en place les supercheries telles que l'ail, les crucifix et l'eau bénite ainsi que la brûlure du soleil pour faire croire que l'on pouvait vaincre des vampires.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ? s'enquiert Jacob.

\- Il a été tué lors d'une mission, lui répond Carlisle.

\- On ne saura sans doute jamais s'il est mort à cause d'un ennemi ou sur ordre d'Aro, lance Edward sur un ton sombre.

\- Je suis déçu de voir que tu portes sur moi un jugement très hâtif, Edward Cullen.

Je n'ai pas vu Aro s'approcher de nous, encore moins le reste de sa garde. Par réflexe, j'étends mon bouclier sur toute notre famille, sur les loups et sur les vampires qui ont été nos alliés. Du coin de l'œil, je distingue le léger crépitement d'électricité que dégage Kate. Si Aro croit qu'il pourra nous faire le moindre mal, il sait désormais à quoi s'attendre. Un rictus apparaît sur les lèvres de Jane alors qu'elle comprend que je protège les miens grâce à mon don. Je soutiens son regard d'un air amusé avant de laisser mes yeux glisser vers Alec qui est tout autant concentré que sa sœur.

\- Aro, l'interpelle Marcus, nous avons d'autres invités qui méritent notre attention.

D'un hochement de la tête, Carlisle remercie le Volturi qui vient de nous tirer d'une situation qui aurait pu virer à la catastrophe. La soirée n'est pas encore finie et je sens que nous aurons beaucoup de chance si nous rentrons à Forks intacts. Une musique se met à raisonner sur la place de l'horloge et Edward me souffle à l'oreille qu'il aimerait bien danser avec moi. Je souris avant d'accepter sa proposition et nous rejoignons les couples d'humains qui se trémoussent en rythme. Au moment même où nous arrivons, c'est une valse qui démarre et je m'accroche à Edward, le laissant mener la danse. Je ferme les yeux en profitant de ce moment et c'est sa voix qui me fait rouvrir les paupières. Je croise ses iris dorés et je l'embrasse, exprimant tout mon amour, oubliant cette foule autour de nous. Un léger rire cristallin me fait reprendre pied dans la réalité et je remarque Alice qui nous observe. Son visage exprime son amusement et, d'une manière un peu puérile, je lui tire la langue. Edward lève les yeux au ciel mais son sourire prouve bien qu'il est lui-aussi amusé. Les Denali se joignent à nous et je me retrouve à danser avec Garrett.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi les Volturi ont décidé de tous nous réunir ici ?

\- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas si inquiète, Garrett. J'ignorais qu'ils connaissaient le principe d'Halloween.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des vampires plus vieux qu'il faut croire que nous sommes encore à l'âge de pierre.

L'air faussement outré de l'ancien nomade me fait rire. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un léger préjugé en pensant que les Volturi n'étaient pas au courant de tout ce qu'il y a dans le monde.

\- Dis-moi Garrett, est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement des Volturi ?

\- Si tu enlèves le fait qu'ils ont organisé une cérémonie à Halloween avec ceux qui les ont humiliés, je dirais que non. N'oublie pas que nous avons réussi à éviter un combat contre eux, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Alice est sur le coup avec ses visions, pour essayer de distinguer quelques indices concernant la motivation d'Aro mais elle n'a rien vu qui pourrait nous aider.

La danse change et je quitte Garrett pour retourner auprès d'Edward. Mon mari est en train de danser avec Esmée et j'accepte la proposition de Carlisle. Mon beau-père est tendu, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Il n'est pas rassuré ici et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Il y a bien trop de vampires aux yeux rouges, bien plus que ce qu'il y avait quand nous sommes arrivés. Je vois soudain, plus loin dans la foule, une humaine se tordre de douleur. Elle porte un masque de loup qui s'est légèrement décalé lors de sa chute et son regard est fixé sur Jane. Je projette mon bouclier vers cette mortelle pour la sauver de cette attaque surprise puis je rejoins Edward. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne plus loin. Je cherche Renesmée dans la foule mais je ne la trouve pas, ce qui m'inquiète aussitôt.

\- Edward, où est notre fille ?

\- J'ai demandé à Jacob de lui faire quitter la ville le plus vite possible avec sa meute. Alice n'a plus de vision à cause des modificateurs et j'espère que son don nous sera utile.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge et je sais pertinemment qu'aucune larme ne coulera sur mes joues car les vampires ne pleurent pas. J'ai eu si peur de perdre ma fille par le passé mais là, j'ai surtout peur de ne plus la revoir, de perdre la vie ce soir sans pouvoir lui rappeler à quel point je l'aime. Heureusement qu'il y a toute la famille autour de nous car j'aurais déjà perdu pied. Les Cullen se rassemblent près de nous, de même que les autres vampires qui nous ont accompagnés autrefois. La présence de Benjamin se fait ressentir par le changement de temps, par l'orage qui gronde dans l'air. Le bruit du tonnerre n'effraie pas les humains, ils restent là à plaisanter entre eux, à se faire peur avec leurs déguisements qui me paraissent bien ternes à côté de la tragédie que nous risquons de vivre. Face aux Volturi, nous avons l'air ridicule dans nos propres costumes, surtout qu'ils seront vite des inconvénients pour nous si nous venons à nous battre. De plus, cette parodie de vampire que nous représentons est une atteinte à notre espèce. Les Volturi nous font face sur un front uni et solide avec les trois chefs en avant et le reste de la garde à l'arrière. Les épouses sont parmi la foule, à tout observer sans sembler vouloir agir. Je sens Edward se raidir à côté de moi alors qu'il dévisage Aro.

\- C'était donc ça, le but de votre soirée. Halloween n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous faire venir et pour obliger tous les vampires doués à rejoindre vos rangs. Et comme nous ne voulons aucun mal aux humains, vous êtes persuadés que nous allons vous obéir bien gentiment.

\- Ce que tu es perspicace, Edward, ricane Aro. En effet, vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix, sauf si vous tenez tant à faire de nombreuses victimes.

\- Voyons Aro, pourquoi ne pas laisser tout le monde rentrer ? tente Carlisle. Il me semble que nous n'ayons rien fait, aucun de nous n'a enfreint vos lois.

\- Mon cher Carlisle, tu as sans doute oublié notre dernière rencontre. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Renesmée parmi vous.

Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir de cœur battant car il aurait malheureusement pu trahir mon état d'anxiété. Je soutiens le regard d'Aro puis je cille, observant Caïus et Marcus. Ce dernier n'a pas la même expression que ses frères, il est bien plus calme. Sans même réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me dégage de l'étreinte de mon mari et je me dirige vers Marcus, gardant malgré tout mon bouclier actif. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai confiance en lui bien plus qu'en les deux autres. J'ignore le grognement d'Edward pour porter mon attention uniquement sur le Volturi.

\- Marcus, vous savez que nous sommes innocents pour tout. Ces humains autour de nous ne méritent pas de mourir, pas plus que nous. C'est Halloween, les enfants s'amusent, ils récoltent des bonbons, se déguisent et profitent de leur soirée. Croyez-vous que la seule solution soit de tout gâcher de cette manière ?

\- Bella, intervient Aro en faisant rouler mon prénom sur sa langue. Nous n'avons pas prévu de faire le moindre mal aux mortels.

Je ne lui prête aucune attention, je continue de fixer Marcus qui hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Je recule jusqu'à rejoindre Edward qui continue de lire les pensées d'Aro. Ce dernier a un rictus agacé qui me fait sourire malgré moi. Un mouvement dans la foule attire mon attention et l'une des épouses s'avance, rejoignant Aro en lui murmurant quelques mots. Le chef des Volturi pince les lèvres mais je vois une expression de satisfaction passer brièvement sur le visage de Marcus. Caïus, pour sa part, serre ses poings alors qu'un murmure envahit les rangs de la garde. Edward se penche vers moi et me souffle que Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro, lui recommande de ne pas nous porter préjudice devant autant de témoins. Cette nouvelle devrait me satisfaire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de caché derrière ses paroles, comme une menace voilée. Encore une fois, je suis contente que Renesmée ne soit pas là mais je regrette qu'Halloween devienne bientôt une fête teintée de sang, de feu et de souffrance. Garrett marmonne que nous n'avons sûrement pas fini, qu'il y aura forcément une confrontation et je devine qu'il a raison quand Jane esquisse un sourire mauvais en fixant Alistair. Ce dernier tombe à genoux si rapidement que j'en oublie que mon bouclier ne faisait que me protéger. Je le développe à nouveau, le tendant vers le nomade pour le délivrer de sa douleur. Il se relève péniblement et me remercie faiblement avant de jeter à Jane un regard dans lequel toute sa haine transparaît. Je revois ce jour où nous avons présenté Renesmée aux Volturi, ce même jour où j'ai protégé les miens. Tout se rejoue, nous sommes à nouveau face à la famille la plus influente du monde des vampires.

\- Si j'avais su que ça tournerait à la catastrophe, je ne serais jamais venu, grogne Amun.

J'ai presque envie de m'excuser, de lui dire que je suis sincèrement désolée mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ni de celle des Cullen si les Volturi ont décidé de nous convier à cette fête. Le rire d'un enfant me tire de mes pensées et je pose sur lui un regard plein de tendresse. Il est si inoffensif que je me sens transportée ailleurs. Edward me ramène sur terre en prenant ma main et je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui murmurant que je l'aime. La seconde épouse rejoint son mari et je vois avec stupeur qu'elle semble elle-aussi prétendre que rien ne sert de se battre maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, nous sortirons vivons de cette soirée et nous devrons notre vie sauve à deux Volturi. Alice a un soupir de soulagement et Edward sourit en lisant ses pensées.

\- Nous pourrons repartir, Bella. Aro est en train de se laisser convaincre.

Alors que mon mari finit de parler, la musique reprend et la foule se remet à danser, venant nous séparer des Volturi. Après quelques minutes, je remarque que nos adversaires s'éloignent sans un mot mais Marcus nous rejoint.

\- Beaucoup de choses changeront, Isabella. Tu dois en avoir conscience.

\- Je sais surtout que je vous dois notre survie, à vous ainsi qu'aux deux épouses.

Il a un sourire franc puis retourne auprès des siens alors que je laisse Edward m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu as été formidable, Bella.

\- Nous, lui fais-je remarquer.

Nous ne sommes pas prêts d'oublier la fête d'Halloween et c'est avec amour que je laisse mon mari m'entraîner dans un slow alors que je porte mon regard sur tous les vampires qui nous entourent. L'amour triomphera toujours, même dans les moments les plus sombres.


	6. Nous avons lu Et bien votons maintenant

Bonjour, bonjour...

Et voilà.

J'ai réussi enfin trouvé le temps de valider tout les OS...

Les participations à notre sixième concours "Halloween - Entre Vampire et Loup" sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

3 OS, c'est bien… Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

CHOISIR !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous, nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour votre OS préféré.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du Dimanche 1 novembre **au** **Dimanche 15 Novembre (18h59)**

Pour voter vous devez être identifié(e), donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page "Pen Name" ou "Profil" : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage "Poll" suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les 3 OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Un clic sur la case correspondant à votre OS préféré.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

 **ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication.**

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" à ce second concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le 15 Novembre 19h nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

\- LTC -

Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest

 **Lisa, Debby**


	7. Les masques tombent

Nous sommes le 15 Novembre, il est 19h00.

Le sondage est fermé.

Vous l'avez bien mérité :

Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-1 :** Halloween - LexiBell's33

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-2 :** Libérée, Délivrée - Missv27

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-3 :** Halloween à Volterra - Alena Robynelfe

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

 _ **Le Staff LTC**_

 _ **Lisa - Déb**_

* * *

PS :

Nous savons que les circonstances ne sont pas "idéales".

Nous savons que nos cœurs de lectrices sont lourds et pleins de larmes.

Nous avons une pensée énorme pour toutes les victimes de ce sombre vendredi 13, pour leur famille, pour leur proche.

Mais la vie continue... La vie doit continuer...


	8. Roulement de Tambour

LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "Halloween - Entre Vampires et Loups"

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix.

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 3ème place avec 4 voix :

 **OS-3 -** Halloween à Volterra - Alena Robynelfe

A la 2nde place 13 avec voix :

 **OS-1 :** Halloween - LexiBell's33

Enfin à la première place avec 17 voix :

 **OS-2 :** Libérée, Délivrée - Missv27

Félicitations à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes.

Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le sondage sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook.

 **Le staff LTC :**

Déborah - Lisa

* * *

PS : Nous savons que les circonstances ne sont pas "idéales". Nous savons que nos cœurs de lectrices sont lourds et pleins de larmes. Nous avons une pensée énorme pour toutes les victimes de ce sombre vendredi 13, pour leur famille, pour leur proche. Mais la vie continue... La vie doit continuer...


End file.
